The Battle of Good and Deadly
by RedNeckHottie
Summary: With the 'Golden Trio' now just recently graduated out of Hogwarts and into the working world, will things get completely messed up when Hermione recieves a letter from an old Professor asking for a few favors? Rated PG-13 just in case for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Lets go Hermione!" Harry shouted from outside her bedroom door. "We've gotta get going if we're going to be on time!" He turned around leaning on the wall just outside Hermiones bedroom door. The 'Golden Trio' had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year and had been staying at Sirius' old house ever since. Harry sighed out of the fact that he was completely bored as he spotted Ron coming down the hall towards him.

"Bloody hell...she taking all day to get ready again?!?" Ron asked quickly rolling his eyes and shaking his head. His bright red hair falling into his face as he sweeped it to the side. Leaning against the wall opposite Harry. "Hermione lets go!" he shouted "We don't have all day!" Ron looked to the floor then back to Harry. "So what's she spending all day working on now? Don't tell me she's in there reading another book!"

"No, for once she's not reading...she said she can't get her hair the way she wants it. Bloody women always worried about what they look like, I never figured Hermione would be one of them!" He said as the two of them started laughing.

"Yea mate, I know what you mean. Ginny's that way, always worried about what she looks like and all, I figured I'd be able to get away from her acting like that if I stayed here for the summer before Ginny went back to school but looks like Hermione's filling in for her."

"Hermione, we're dying of bordom out here, you coming out or what?" Harry yelled through the door rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath about how women take to long!

The two boys continued to stand there for a few more moments before the door finally opened. "Alright I'm coming...you two need to work on your patience some more! Now I know why you've never had a girlfriend when we were at Hogwarts." she said laughing. "Lets go then shall we?" she said as she straightened her jeans

"I know where Harry and I need to go, but what about you? I thought you didn't have work today!" Said Ron quickly looking at Hermione a puzzled look on his face.

"Yea, well, Dumbledore owled me earlier this morning. Said he was busy working at the school on something important and couldn't leave at the moment so he asked me to pick up some things in Diagon Alley and drop them off at the school before term starts in a few weeks. So, I owled him back and told him that I'd be glad to pick the things up, I've been wanting to go back and see everyone at Hogwarts anyway." Hermione said as the three of them reached the fireplace. "Well, I best be off, I'll meet you two at the Leaky Cauldron sometime later ok?"

"Sure thing Hermione, we'll see you there!" said Harry smiling.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace after grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron" she shouted and was gone in a rush of green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry carefully stepped into the fireplace taking a handful of floo powder. "Ministry of Magic" He shouted and was gone. Ron looked around the empty living room, stepped into the fireplace and did the same. Disappearing in a rush of green flames just like his two friends had done before him.

Harry stood in the center of the Ministry of Magic dusting off his jeans when Ron arrived. "Come on," said Harry quickly. "The sooner we get our work papers the sooner we can finish our work." The two friends walked towards the elevator stopping every few moments and talking to other wizards or witchs.

"Ya know Harry...your starting to sound a lot like Hermione when it comes to getting our work done." Ron said as the two of them started laughing.

"That might be a good thing Ron, Hermione's right we need to start focusing more on our work than on having fun. We're 18 now for crying out loud." Harry finally stopped talking as they reached the elevator. The two boys stood there waiting for the elevator as it finally reached the floor they were at they got a rather interesting shock.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what are the two of you doing here on this fine summer day?" Asked an elderly wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry as he nodded to his former Professor. "We were just picking up some of our work before heading off...What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking that is." Questioned Harry as Ron and himself exchanged puzzled looks. "I figured you would be stuck at the school right now."

"Now what in the world would give you that sort of idea Harry?" Dumbledore asked laughing as the three of them took up the chairs in the lounge off the main room of the Ministry.

"The letter you sent Hermione!" chimed in Ron from the corner. "She said you were stuck at the school and had asked her to get a few things from Diagon Alley before heading off to work for the day."

"I assure you boys I have not written Miss Granger, nor am I stuck at the school. Miss Granger is a very busy young lady and even if I were stuck at the school I'm sure I would not have asked her to take time out of her schedule to pick up some things at Diagon Alley when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Dumbledore said looking just as confussed as the two boys.

"Then who sent the letter?" asked Harry quickly.

"No idea Harry, but whoever it is knew that Hermione would be more than glad to do something for the school or myself and knew that you two wouldn't be with her. You two better get back to her. We can never be to careful what with all the action around Voldemort stirring up again!" Dumbledore stood up pushing his chair back under the table. "You two go find her, don't worry about your work papers I'll pick those up for you boys." Dumbledore said quickly as Harry and Ron stood up as well.

"Thank you sir!" They said together as they bid him a good day and grabbed a handful of floo powder each taking going into the fireplace first Harry then Ron both shouting 'Diagon Alley' and disappearing.


End file.
